Liam
| tribes = | place = 16/18 | challenges = 0 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 4 }} Liam is a contestant from . Best known for being the first contestant to find a Hidden Immunity Idol, albeit by cheating, Liam was voted out at a Joint Tribal Council for causing chaos. Profile 1. What is your name, age, gender, location, and timezone? Name -Liam | age- 15 | gender- male | Location - Oregon | time zone - PST 2. What is your job or the job you would like to have? I’m not legally allowed to have a job yet, but the job I would like to have is something in the medical field. I am currently taking classes at my high school like bio med to get into the field 3. Why might someone see you as a Healer? I haven’t done anything in my life to be seen as a healer, but the job I am looking for involves being a “healer” so to speak. 4. What is your strategy going into Survivor: Mana Island Heroes VS Healers VS Hustlers? my strategy going into this season is to relate to people (possibly lying about things to do so) to make important connections and alliances | I can’t specifically relate to a survivor contest, but I know my game will be very Under the radar and behind the scenes. That doesn’t mean I won’t be socializing and being smart though 5. If you have seen Survivor or Big Brother, which contestant are you most like? my all time favorite season of survivor is Micronesia (Tracy <3) 6. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? I really don’t know how to answer this question, cause I am here to have fun and play the best game I actually can 7. Why will you be the sole survivor and take home the fake 1 million dollars? I will win because I will let others dig themselves into their own graves, and maybe help them a bit if it doesn’t expose me too much Survivor Liam began on the Soko tribe. He immediately overplayed his hand by forming alliances with every single member on the healers tribe and then exposing all of them to each other. He then told everyone that Mitchell, had an idol. Liam later found that idol. He played it and saved himself but at the joint tribal council he was the clear and obvious threat. Voting History In People Have Put Decoy Idols in the Past, Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. Post-Survivor Cheating * After the season ended, it was discovered that Liam had an alternate account in the spectator lounge feeding him information that would otherwise be unavailable to him. Furthermore, he used this alternate account to locate the Hidden Immunity Idol that would eventually result in Mitchell's elimination. Because of his unjust exit, Mitchell was brought back for . Trivia * Liam is the first contestant to successfully find and use a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** He also holds the record for the earliest use of a Hidden Immunity Idol, playing it on Day 2. * Liam is the first contestant to receive votes and survive a Tribal Council. * Liam is one of five contestants to be eliminated at a Joint Tribal Council. The others are Jackson in , Sommer in , Ben L. in , and John in . * Liam is tied with Andrew for the most elimination votes received in , with 10. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:Soko Tribe Category:16th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island